


El corazón de la manada.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles tiene que irse dos semanas de Beacon Hills.A su vuelta solo le esperan seis lobos bastante amorosos y pegajosos que no pueden dejarlo solo.Tampoco le importa mucho.Solo mucho poliamor, mimos y abrazos de lobos melosos.





	El corazón de la manada.

Cuando su padre le dice que debe irse durante dos semanas para ayudar a su tía Mery no se sorprende, lo sabía desde que hace unos días le había contado del accidente que había tenido, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo.

Stiles piensa en que es bueno irse a ver a su tía, pues es la única familia que le queda junto con su padre y hace tiempo que no la ve, lo que no le parece bien es abandonar a sus lobos. Sabe que sin él todos pelearan unos con otros, Derek los gruñirá, Peter los humillará verbalmente, Scott dejará de ir a las reuniones… Si, Stiles está seguro de que será un auténtico caos sin él.

La despedida es, sin duda, una parte difícil, puesto que para subirse al jeep y conducir seis horas hasta la casa de su tía, primero debe pasar por los brazos de seis lobos que no tienen muchas ganas de verlo irse.

—Llama cada vez que pares. —Dice Scott en cuanto abraza a Stiles olfateando su cuello y besándolo suavemente en los labios mientras pone el rostro de cachorro triste que Stiles tanto odia. 

—Hm, te echaré de menos. —Susurra Isaac y lame suavemente el cuello de Stiles antes de darle un beso bastante parecido al de Scott, aunque luego es arrebatado de sus brazos y acaba en los de un Jackson que no puede gesticular palabra, solo hace un ruido quejumbroso en su garganta mientras aprieta sus brazos alrededor del humano.

—Cuídate. —Dice Boyd de forma breve, pero su abrazo es igual de intenso que el de Jackson, besándolo mucho más descuidadamente antes de soltarlo a regañadientes y dejarlo abrazar a Peter.

—Te prometo que no dejaré que ninguno de estos estúpidos muera. —Dice Peter antes de dominar la boca de Stiles, agarrándolo del trasero y apretando de forma juguetona antes de dejar que el Alpha mire fijamente al centro y corazón de su manada.

—Vuelve bien y sano. —Dice Derek antes de acariciar la mejilla del humano y besarlo castamente en los labios. —No acabes herido. —Añade con un gruñido juguetón solo para hacer reír a Stiles, quien sonríe con cariño y finalmente sube al jeep, habiendo prevenido bien el haberse despedido antes de Erica y Lydia.

Cuando Stiles se pone en marcha y comienza a alejarse por la carretera en dirección a la salida del pueblo, el ver el retrovisor le recuerda a esos anuncios de la televisión sobre el abandono de mascotas, viendo a un montón de lobos tristes ver su jeep desaparecer en la esquina cuando gira.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Las dos semanas pasan sorprendentemente rápido. Stiles se lo pasa en grande con su tía, contándole de la relación rara y polígama que tiene, haciendo que Mery no pare de bromear con el hecho de que siempre estará satisfecho en la cama.

Cuando se despide de su tía, es mucho más breve que cuando lo hace de sus lobos, pues su tía solamente lo abraza y deja que se marche. Secretamente Stiles está aliviado, puesto que echa bastante de menos a sus lobos y por ello sale un día antes en dirección a Beacon Hills solo para sorprenderlos en el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Al aparcar el jeep frente a la renovada casa Hale, unos brazos lo sacan a la fuerza del coche y es rodeado por un montón de lobos que parecen terriblemente tristes y miserables mientras demandan su atención, acabando todos en la cama, abrazados de una forma u otra al cuerpo del humano mientras retumban de felicidad al sentirlo con ellos de nuevo. Aunque Stiles no se imagina, ni por un segundo lo pegajosos y melosos que están los lobos tras dos semanas sin su compañero.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Tras un fin de semana en la casa de la manada, los lobos de una forma bastante reticente lo dejaron marchar a su casa, donde se duchó y se preparó para irse a la cama, ya que al día siguiente volvía a clases. 

Sinceramente, Stiles no se sorprendió cuando apenas unos minutos de haberse tumbado, un lobo se hubiera colado por su ventana y se hubiera apretado contra su cuerpo, rodeándolo con fuerza y evitando que se separase del cálido cuerpo.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Sti. —Susurra Scott, y Stiles, con mucha dificultad, se da la vuelta en los brazos de lobo para quedar cara a cara, viendo el puchero que Scott hace. El corazón de Stiles se rompe un poco mientras se inclina y besa suavemente los labios del lobo, quien gime y abre la boca dando paso a su lengua.

Tanto el humano como el lobo no duermen mucho esa noche, más centrados en perezosos besos y en dulces palabras que Scott susurra. 

Al amanecer, Scott se marcha a su casa para prepararse para clase, dejando que Stiles haga lo mismo. Por ende, tampoco se sorprende cuando se está duchando y Jackson entra bajo el agua con él y se pega a su espalda, suspirando contento al sentir al humano contra él. 

Es un poco ducharse con un lobo en su espalda que no se separa ni un milímetro de él, pero milagrosamente Stiles incluso consigue salir de la ducha sin sufrir ninguna caída.

—Tenemos que vestirnos. —Dice Stiles cuando Jackson se niega a separarse de él, por lo que el humano se da la vuelta en los brazos de Jackson y agarra sus mejillas con suavidad, sabiendo lo dulce que es en secreto. —No me voy a volver a ir, no te voy a dejar. Solo nos vestimos y puedes seguir abrazándome antes de ir a clase.

Jackson sella el trato con un beso bastante sucio que los deja a ambos jadeando, pero Stiles logra convencer a la ex kanima de vestirse, logrando que esté listo en un tiempo récord para aprovechar quince minutos en solo besarse lánguidamente en aparcamiento del instituto.

El resto de la mañana pasa con algún que otro lobo siguiéndolo, besándolo o simplemente pegado a él. Aunque a la hora del almuerzo Isaac lo lleva lejos de la mesa donde come la manada para llevarlo debajo de las gradas, donde el lobo ha montado una especie de picnic improvisado para estar a solas con su humano favorito. Se besan, comen, y se vuelven a besar, alargando el momento lo máximo que pueden antes de ir al entrenamiento de lacrosse, donde Stiles vuelve a ser secuestrado por otro de sus lobos.

Esta vez es Boyd quien lo alza sobre su hombro y se lo lleva hacia una clase vacía, sentándolo con cuidado en uno de los pupitres que está más limpio, nunca permitiría que Stiles se manchase.

—También te he echado de menos. —Dice Stiles divertido, sabiendo que Boyd es de pocas palabras, prefiriendo expresar lo que siente mediante gestos, cosa que el humano ama totalmente. —Pero no sé si al entrenador le gustará.

—Le dije que estabas enfermo y que te llevaba a casa. —Dice Boyd antes de inclinarse y besar a Stiles, interrumpiendo lo que sea que el humano fuese a decir, más centrado en volver a conectar con él de otras formas. —Tengo que aprovechar ahora, sé que en cuanto salgamos de aquí estarás en medio de un sándwich Hale el resto de la tarde.  
Stiles sonríe divertido sabiendo que es cierto, pues ha recibido un mensaje de Derek donde ponía “Salida. Te llevo. DH”. Como todo hombre lobo neandertal, las palabras no eran necesarias. 

—Entonces aprovecha ahora, lobo mimoso. —Dice Stiles antes de abrazar el cuello de Boyd con sus brazos, levantando la cabeza para unir sus labios de nuevo, aprovechando el tiempo del entrenamiento en consolar a uno de sus lobos. Stiles sabe que están así de mimosos por haber estado lejos de él durante dos semanas, y sinceramente no le importa mucho, ya que lo hacen sentir querido, muy querido.

Cuando el timbre del final de las clases suena, Stiles tiene los labios levemente hinchados y rojos por un Boyd bastante orgulloso de si mismo mientras caminan de la mano hacia el aparcamiento, donde Derek y Peter, ambos apoyados en el Camaro y con los brazos cruzados, esperan de forma paciente a que Stiles llegue a ellos, siendo abrazado por ambos en cuanto está a mano.

—¿Listo para mimar a tus lobos favoritos? —Susurra Peter en su oído mientras se pega a su espalda al mismo tiempo que Derek sonríe y lo abraza por delante. Stiles sabe que acabará caminando como los vaqueros, pero sinceramente, lo está deseando.


End file.
